Sword Art Online Wiki:New Page Templates
As new users and senior editors that do not create new pages often may not be aware of the formatting and structure for each type of page, this page will list the templates with all the formatting and headings required for new pages of each type. Special Notes *Copy-paste these templates in SOURCE mode only. Pasting them in visual might lead to copying complex formatting codes as well. * must be added at the top of the page for pages that mention post-anime events. * must be added at the top of pages that are incomplete and have less than 2,000-2,500 bytes of content. * must be added to pages that are incomplete but are too big to be considered stubs (over 2,000-2,500 bytes of content) or pages that an editor has adopted to improve/finish up but will take time to finish the article. It's not necessary to add the template if you can finish the page in one go. *Under Construction is posted above Warning, Warning is posted above stub. *Some infoboxes automatically fill in the categories if the parameters are filled in appropriately, but not all do so, so be sure to manually add the categories just in case. *Most image parameters in infoboxes only need the full file name, as the template itself has set the size and marked it as a file. Only Sword Skills and Spells require the full file link, as the infoboxes for those pages were changed to allow tabbing. *Unused headings on a page should be deleted. More headings may be added depending on the article. *Nihongo should only be used for official (or at least semi-official) names and terms. Fan-made names must NOT use the Nihongo or add kanji/romaji to the infobox and MUST BE MARKED as Category:Unofficially Titled Articles. Chronology A list of possible chronology headings for all pages with the appropriate sub-headings in the correct level. More headings may be created based on the situation, but anime episode names should not be used in chronology, as we base the chronology on the novel, not anime. Chronology Aincrad Arc First Day Aria of a Starless Night Rondo of a Fragile Blade Concerto of Black and White Red-nosed Reindeer The Black Swordsman A Murder Case in the Area Warmth of the Heart August, 2024 The Fourteenth Autumn October, 2024 The Day Before November, 2024 ----------------------------------- Fairy Dance Arc ------------------------------------ The Day After ------------------------------------ Extra Edition Rainbow Bridge ------------------------------------ Phantom Bullet Arc ----------------------------------- Caliber ------------------------------------ Mother's Rosario ----------------------------------- Alicization Arc Alicization Beginning Alicization Running Alicization Turning Alicization Rising Alicization Dividing [Alicization Uniting Alicization Invading Alicization Exploding Notes *The ----------------------------------- mark the end of arcs. These are only here for reading aid and should not be copied. Characters Appearance Personality Background Chronology Stats Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Gun Gale Online Project Alicization Known Equipment Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Gun Gale Online Project Alicization Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skills * ALfheim Online Sword Skills * Project Alicization Sword Skills Notable Achievements Gallery Trivia Navigation Instructions *'Leading paragraph': This part must be a short introduction for the character. It should cover all of the characters names (in-game + real life), as well as a brief explanation of who that character is (e.g. SAO player, BoB participant, family member of character x etc.) *'Appearance': A description of the character's appearance. Includes used weapons. If the appearance of the character's other avatars or real life appearance is known, sub headings should be used to separate these. All facts in appearance should be referenced. *'Personality': Give a description of the character's personality. Examples are preferred. Examples must be in past tense, while the statements about personality are in present, unless the statement no longer applies to the character in the most recent stories or if the character is now dead. *'Chronology': A summary for all the stories that the character has taken part in. Look at the "chronology" section above for appropriate sub-headings and their order. *'Abilities': Used for listing stats, skills and equipment. Example formatting provided. Unused parts should be removed. *'Notable Achievements': For listing notable achievements. Each achievement should be started in a new line with a * sign. Should be referenced. *'Gallery':A section for images of the character. If the images exceed 5, a gallery sub-page should be created instead and a link to it should replace the contents of this section. *'Trivia': A place for any random facts or interesting tidbits about the character. Each trivia must start with a * sign in a new line and must be referenced. Special Notes *Affiliation, family, VRMMORPG, epithet and occupation have several additional parameters in case a character has more than 1 known affiliation, played game, occupation, family member etc.. Just repeat the same parameter with numbers 2-5 to make use of these additional parameters. *Guilds should be listed under Affiliation. *UW resident names should use the regular name parameter. Categories *Category:Characters *Male or Female?: Category:Male or Category:Female *Is the character a player? If so, add Category:Players, if not, skip this step. **Based on the game played, add: ***Category:SAO Players (SAO) ***Category:ALO Players (ALO) ***Category:GGO Players (GGO) ***Category:Underworld Resident (PA/UW) *Does the character belong to a guild? If so, choose one or more of the categories: **Category:Aincrad Liberation Force **Category:Knights of the Blood **Category:Divine Dragon Alliance **Category:Fuurinkazan **Category:Golden Apple **Category:Laughing Coffin **Category:Moonlit Black Cats **Category:Sleeping Knights *Is the character dead? If so, add Category:Deceased, if not, skip this step. *Is the character an NPC? If so, add Category:NPC, if not, skip this step. Locations General ... Description Notable Locations Chronology Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Locations Special Notes *Another category should be added based on which game/project (or real world) it is located. *A side-story heading(s) is(are) only required for side stories and Alicization volumes. SAO Settlements is the main settlement of the xth Floor of Aincrad. Description Notable Locations Chronology Aincrad Arc Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Locations Category:Aincrad Locations Category:New Aincrad Locations Special Notes *Replace x with the floor number. *For non-main settlements, change the introduction paragraph accordingly. Floors The of Aincrad... Geography Settlements and Notable Locations History Known Bosses Known Monsters Gallery Navigation Category:Locations Category:Floors Category:Aincrad Locations Category:New Aincrad Locations Special Notes *Replace x with the appropriate number. *The introductory paragraph is incomplete and should be expanded based on the content available. Dungeon ... Description Chronology Known Monsters Gallery Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeon Special Notes *Adjust the location navbars if they do not fit the specific location. Monsters A is a monster found in on the Xth Floor of Aincrad in Sword Art Online. OR A is a monster found in the Labyrinth of the Xth Floor of Aincrad in Sword Art Online. Background Appearance Attack Patterns Chronology Trivia References Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Catgeory:SAO Monsters Bosses Background Appearance Attack Patterns Weak Point Boss Battle Preparations Strategy Summary Trivia Navigation Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Boss Sword Skills is a X-hit X category Sword Skill in Sword Art Online, New ALfheim Online and Project Alicization. Description Usage Trivia References Navigation Category:Sword Skills Special Notes *Replace x with the appropriate numbers/category. *For skills that are confirmed to exist only in certain games, remove the unnecessary game. Spells ' refers to a x-element spell in ALfheim Online. Description Incantation Words of Power= |-| Kanji= |-| Rōmaji= |-| English= Usage Trivia References Navigation Category:Spells Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Special Notes *Most spell names, except for a very few, are unofficially named, thus Nihongo and Kanji and Romaji parameters should not be included, unless the spell has a confirmed official name. *Replace x with the appropriate attribute/element. *If a spell has a known incantation, write it between the two under the appropriate tab. Items SAO/ALO weapons Appearance Appraisal + *'Range': *'Type': *'Attack': *'Durability': *'Weight': Chronology Navigation Category:Objects Category:Weapons Instructions *'Leading paragraph': Should introduce the item, mention who uses the item and, if the item is player-crafted, mention who crafted it or, if it is a monster drop, mention what drops it (if known). Needs to also mention the game the item is in. *'Appearance': A section for the description of the item. *'Appraisal': A section for listing the weapon's stats, if they are known. If no stats are known, the section should be removed. *'Chronology': A section for the summary of where/how the item was created, where it was used etc.. Guns is a used by in Gun Gale Online. Background Gun Statistics *'Caliber' - *'Weight'- *'Length' - *'Barrel Length' - *'Width' - *'Height' - *'Type' - *'Magazine capacity' - Appearance Chronology Phantom Bullet Arc Trivia References Navigation Category:Objects Category:Weapons Instructions *'Leading paragraph': an introduction for the gun. Should describe the gun type, mention the user. May also mention other information about the weapon. *'Gun Statistics': a list of the gun's stats. If the novel and anime do not have information about these, copy the information from wikipedia. *'Appearance': a section for the description of the item's appearance. *'Chronology': should include a summary of where the gun was bought/used etc. *'Trivia': a section for various trivia. Should be removed if no trivia is available. Divine instruments The is a Divine Instrument-class sword used by . Appearance Background Abilities Navigation Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Divine Instrument Instructions *'Leading paragraph': Fill in the missing details. *'Appearance': Describe the appearance of the weapon. *'Background': Describe the origin of the weapon. *'Abilities': Describe the abilities of the weapon after the use of the Armament Full Control Art. Armour Description Chronology Navigation Category:Objects Category:Items Instructions *'Leading paragraph': Should introduce the item, mention who uses the item and, if the item is player-crafted, mention who crafted it or, if it is a monster drop, mention what drops it (if known). Needs to also mention the game the item is in. *'Background': A section for various story details that do not take place during any arc. *'Description': A section for the description of the item's appearance and abilities. *'Chronology': A section for the summary of where/how the item was created, where it was used etc.. Generic items Description Background Usage Navigation Category:Objects Category:Items Instruction *'Leading paragraph': Should introduce the item, mention who uses the item and, if the item is player-crafted, mention who crafted it or, if it is a monster drop, mention what drops it (if known). Needs to also mention the game the item is in. *'Description': A section for the description of the item's appearance, abilities and usage instructions. *'Usage': A section for a list of when/how the item was used. Episodes is the upcoming episode of the Sword Art Online II anime adaptation, as well as the episode of Mother's Rosario. It will air on . Navigation Category:Franchise Category:Anime Episodes Special Notes *Replace the xx with numbers. *Unused headings should be removed. Manga main pages is a manga adaptation of the of the light novel series by Kawahara Reki. This manga continues the story of the and covers of the light novel series. This ongoing manga is illustrated by and is published as part of the Wikipedia:. The story of the manga is continued in the . Volumes Notes Navigation Special Notes *Replace all entries marked with <> with the appropriate information. *The table should be extended as necessary for the specific manga. The example given is only meant to show the coding when at least two chapters are part of the manga. Manga Volumes :''This article is about the manga adaptation of the original light novel series. You may be looking for the original [[|light novel]]. is the volume of the manga adaptation. This volume covers . Summary Chapters = Adaptation Notes Trivia Navigation Instruction *'Summary': Add a summary of the entire volume or a summary of the events that have taken place in the previous volume, or a lead in to the first chapter in this volume. *'Chapters': Add summaries for each chapter. Additional sub sections should be created for each chapter. The example above only includes one chapter as an example. *'Adaptation Notes': Use this section to list all the changes from the light novel. Each note should be in a new line and begin with a * sign. *'Trivia': Add any relevant trivia. If no trivia is available, remove the section. Special Notes *Replace all the <> signs with the appropriate information. Quests The is a quest . Background Quest Details Completed By * - party leader ** Trivia * References Navigation Category:Quest Category:Universe and Terminology Instruction *'Background': If the quest has a background story, write it here. *'Quest Details': A section for writing the summary/walkthrough of the quest. Must be written without referring to specific players. *'Competed By': A list for all known players/parties who have completed the quest. Each instance must be referenced. *'Trivia': A section for interesting facts about the quest, if there are any. Each trivia is written in a new bullet point and should not be overly long. Special Notes *Replace with the requested details.